Eldreth Veluuthra
The Eldreth Veluuthra (Victorious Blade of the People, also sometimes Eldreth Veluuthara), formed in 262 DR and still active as of 1374 DR, was a group of elves dedicated to the removal of all humans from Faerûn. Its main areas of activity were ancient elven forests, including the Ardeep Forest, the Border Forest, the Chondalwood, Cormanthor, the High Forest, the Moonwood, Neverwinter Woods and the Winterwood. History The incident that kickstarted the organization’s formation was Coronal Eltargrim Irithyl’s decision to open Myth Drannor to non-elves upon its foundation in 261 DR. Some elves at that time pointed at the danger of such a decision due to past bad relationships with humans, like those they had with Netheril, the supposed humans’ inclination to take land from elves, and their supposed inability to live in a given piece of land without despoiling it. In 262 DR, these dissidents, five major elven houses, Bharaclaiev, Hyshaanth, Rhaevaern, Starym and Tellynnan, and about a dozen of minor elven houses left Myth Drannor in order to not allow social strife to develop into all out war. Outside of the capital, these dissidents founded the Eldreth Veluuthra, though at that time they neither called themselves such nor was their purpose at that time of genocidal nature. Their purpose at that time was to catalogue what they categorized as “humans’ crime against nature“ as well as to conduct philosophical discussions with other elves based on this catalogue to determine the humans’ place in the natural world. The result was to call humans vermin. The organization's formally founded itself after the Weeping War (711 DR–714 DR) calling themselves by the name Eldreth Veluuthra. A number of raids in 757 DR were aimed to lead up to a final battle against the humans. After the Elven Court was abandoned in the Retreat, the Eldreth Veluuthra set about preparing to take the forest of Cormanthor for themselves, starting with the Elven Court. They were driven away by the drow of House Jaelre. In 1277 DR, King Errilam I of Tethyr and Prince Dhanar of Amn died in a "hunting accident", an assassination orchestrated by the Eldreth Veluuthra. Notable about the Eldreth Veluuthra's history was, that they never had, throughout their history from their foundation to the 14th century DR, meaningful success at reversing or stopping human expansion. Relationships The organization saw humans as vermin. It maintained secretive methods while still benefitting from good funding. Some elves would openly encourage cooperation and friendship with humans while simultaneously supplying the Eldreth Veluuthra with weapons, supplies and money. Although outsiders might view the organization as evil, its members believe that they are doing good by ridding the world of humans and saving their fellow elves from human dangers. Only few humans knew that the Eldreth Veluuthra existed at all. Among those who knew were the Harpers. On one hand, the Eldreth Veluuthra suffered setbacks at the hand of the spies' infiltration, on the other, the Harpers supported them at remaining secret. The background for this was that the Eldreth Veluuthra were elves. The Harpers didn't want to make information public, that could tarnish the elves' reputation and could lead to their disadvantage and covered up the Eldreth Veluuthra's crimes. In general, elves who were not members of the Eldreth Veluuthra saw the organization as an unnecessary embarrassment. Its eradication is believed to have been prevented due to certain members of elven high society who remained in its favour. The organization generally benefitted from relations with the centaurs, some fey and satyrs, although they were not above teaming up with evil races in order to fulfil a goal. Over the course of the organization's history, the Harpers ruined their plans on numerous occasions, and the Eldreth Veluuthra delighted in ambushing Harpers as a result. They also targetted human rangers in general, since they were often the precursors to human encroachment in an area. Some members opposed attacking human druids, since druids were aspiring to the elven ideal that the organization was trying hard to protect, though killing druids who founded their groves near human settlements was considered legitimate. They viewed half-elves as abominations, alongside fey'ri, and were committed to wiping them out along with humans. They had some ties with the church of Vhaeraun and were capable of working with drow together against humans. Some members favoured making peace with the drow and accept their clerics to counter their chronic shortage of healing magic, although this was not a popular proposition. The organization was opposed to some traditional elven enemies such as beholders, evil dragons, gnolls, goblinoids and orcs. Religion The Eldreth Veluuthra solely worshiped the elven pantheon, although the pantheon's good-aligned deities did not appreciate their being worshiped by the Eldreth Veluuthra, and as a result, there were no clerics in the organization. Members of the organization believed that they will one day be recognised by a deity in the elven pantheon, and the most likely candidate was Corellon Larethian. Under instruction from the ice lich Lossarwyn, the organization was able to harness nature's divine power, and this led to druids and rangers emerging. Organization The organization was cellular and leadership of each cell was decided upon by its members. If a leader could not be removed by diplomatic means, approval from the Vel'Nikeryma was sought to take further measures. Cells each operated differently with different rules under their respective leaders, but few took a militaristic approach. Instead, members went about their daily lives, working or maintaining families, and took up duties when called for. Although there were a few adventuring companies, these did not last long due to the high casualties involved in such a cell style. It was possible for established members of the Eldreth Veluuthra to request agent status with the Vel'Nikeryma, and take on duties anywhere in Faerûn. Agents would have to pass on the information they learned, and donate a portion of their treasure, to their superiors. They gained access to passwords, handshakes and symbols that could help identify them to other agents anywhere in Faerûn. An agent arriving in a cell's area would gain access to their supplies and gain their shelter. Only if the agent requested a valuable item or stayed more than a tenday would the cell's leader be justified in asking for a task or favour in return. Recruitment Only elves are permitted to join the Eldreth Veluuthra, which prohibits drow and half-elves from joining. Traditionally the sun elves have been the most numerous although as of 1374 DR, wild elf applicants have become more common. Moon elves are fairly numerous, and there are a few wood elves and sea elves. The two main areas of recruitment for the organiztion are amongst the mature and wealthy, and amongst the young and poor, especially those that are also disillusioned. The young and poor make up the organization's fighting force, while the wealthy are needed to spread the organization's reputations and agendas amongst high society. The wild and green elves are the specialists in the organization. In order to join the Eldreth Veluuthra, one must be observed for a time. Those who openly seek membership of the organization are treated with suspicion (due to a history of problems with the Harpers). Once the true agenda of a potential new recruit has been ascertained, through observation by normal and magical means, he or she is approached and invited to join. Most new recruits are family members, because the trust of a family helps to maintain the secrecy of the organization. Some non-family recruits are treated with suspicion and have a hard time settling in. Once a member, an individual is bound by a vow of secrecy and a vow to punish any other member who breaks this vow. The vow is life-long and can never be broken. Areas of operation The group was most active in ancient elven forests, but members were in operation near most large elven populations. Ardeep Forest As of 1374 DR, two cells operated in the Ardeep Forest, one chasing down worshipers of Eilistraee near the Dancing Dell and the Ladystone; the other guarding Phalorm's ruins. Operatives were occasionally sent to the House of Stone on treasure hunting missions. The Border Forest As of 1374 DR, the Eldreth Veluuthra in the Border Forest were allied with the fey in this area in opposition of the Zhentarim. Two small cells operated here: one conducting raids on the Daggerdale border and the other conducting ambushes on Zhentarim agents. Chondalwood As of 1374 DR, many of the creatures of the Chondalwood, such as centaurs, ghostwise halflings and satyrs, were sympathetic to the cause of the Eldrath Veluuthra, and the wild elves provided them with support and shelter. Cormanthor Due to being driven out of the forest in the past (see History), Cormanthor was a problem for the Eldreth Veluuthra. As of 1374 DR, the organization took to using drow disguises while attacking humans, to further incite hatred between the two species. Agents operated near Bristar and Moonrise Hill in Deepingdale and near the Tangled Trees, whilst the area of the Vale of Lost Voices was sacred to the organization. There were numerous agents in Semberholme, who aimed to curry favour with the elven population there. Evereska As of 1374 DR, a powerful cell operated in Evereska, quietly promoting the organization's causes and spreading propaganda. It also aimed to earn money and supplies to help the cells operating in the Graycloak Hills. Evermeet As of 1374 DR, a loose information-gathering cell operated on Evermeet, also working to gain support amongst the sun elves. Graycloak Hills As of 1374 DR, in the Graycloak Hills, tolerance for the Eldreth Veluuthra was greater than elsewhere, because the threat from Anauroch and the City of Shade was deemed too great to reject any ally. The Gray Forest As of 1374 DR, a small cell operates in the Gray Forest, launching attacks against the native hobgoblin population and occasionally warning them of human encroachment. Hullack Forest In 1391 DR, the Eldreth Veluuthra sieze control of the Hullack Forest. Cormyr tries to regain control in 1394 DR in a brief conflict, but more pressing threats from Netheril and Sembia forces King Azoun V to redirect its efforts, and the Eldreth Veluuthra maintain control of the forest. The High Forest As of 1374 DR, Eldreth Veluuthra operated several cells in the High Forest, watching over Hellgate Keep and fighting back against the encroachment of humans. Around this time, the organization had a particular interest in the human settlement of Olostin's Hold due to its inhabitants' integration with nature, which is notable for humans. The organization was allied with Turlang and the forest's centaur and wild elf populations. A common goal shared between the Eldreth Veluurtha and Lossarwyn of the Dire Wood meant that the organization was seeking him as an ally. The Methwood As of 1374 DR, a cell in the Methwood was led by Talindra Amalith of the Vel'Nikeryma. The Misty Forest Although prior to 1374 DR the Misty Forest was a relatively safe caravan route between Boareskyr Bridge, Daggerford and Secomber, around this year, a cell of the Eldreth Veluuthra began operations in this area by setting up a base and planning ambushes. The Moonwood As of 1374 DR, lycanthropes in the Moonwood constituted a cell of the Eldreth Veluuthra, but often had problems with the People of the Black Blood, who benefitted from greater numbers superior organization. Neverwinter Woods One of the oldest and largest cells of the organization was active in Neverwinter Woods around 1374 DR. Several other cells of a lesser size operated in the surrounding area. Urlingwood The cells in Urlingwood at the eastern extend of the organization's reach were used as punishment and any members who committed a crime not serious enough to result in execution were sent here. As of 1374 DR the Eldreth Veluuthra in this area were tasked with removing the witches from the wood. The Wealdath As of 1374 DR, cells operated by the Suldusk and Elmanesse elven tribes operated in the Wealdath, tasked with protecting their traditional tribal homelands. The Vel'Nikeryma were also interested in reclaiming the mythal at Myth Rhynn. The Winterwood The Winterwood cell of the Eldreth Veluuthra was traditionally almost all wild elves. As of 1374 DR the cell would take only defensive action, protecting its borders against human threats, while concentrating on driving out the green dragon Foilsunder. References Category:Elven organizations Category:Organizations Category:Organizations in Neverwinter Wood